


All I Can Do Is Hold You.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: GetBackers.
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Spoilers for the IL arc.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Sakura wields her silk with no mercy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _GetBackers, Sakura/MakubeX: Leaving marks - He feels real enough._

**All I Can Do Is Hold You.**  
__and all i have to do is hold you  
there's a racing within my heart  
and i am barely touching you  
"Insatiable" Darren Hayes

Sakura wields her silk with no mercy, tying it tightly around his wrists and bounds them above his head, so that he knows that his wrists will be tender. MakubeX shivers as the cloth slithers over his skin, curling around his cock and spreading his legs, her eyes warm and heavy over his skin.

She undresses calmly by his side. MakubeX feels his throat dry as he looks at her, long before Sakura leans to kiss him, her hand so warm against his skin that he is sure it's burning his body. MakubeX moans at the way her silk, hands, lips and hair seem to surround them until he can't discern if it's Sakura's hair or her silk the one that teases his side, or when Sakura's hand touches his thigh and when Sakura's mouth closes around his cock.

MakubeX can just whisper her name and moan, arch his back as he craves for this touch and for the wet heat of Sakura's body when she straddles him, silk slithering away from his hands so that he can touch her and be a witness of how that makes her smile, telling him in silence how she'd rather have this than everything else the world could offer.

MakubeX holds tightly to her hips as Sakura rides him, enough that he thinks he can almost see the bruises forming when Sakura moans, enough that there's no way that he's not feeling her. This feels real enough, and as he feels Sakura's orgasm bring him to his own climax, he feels real enough.  



End file.
